Promise
by toreishi
Summary: It was a brief reprieve from all that currently occured. They were together again if only for a short while. However, those blissful moments can come and go, and all she can do is hope for the best. So, she made him promise to come back no matter what.


It shouldn't have come as a surprise seeing all three boys stumble through the door beaten, sweaty, and caked in dirt. She was used to seeing them like this since... She pushed the memories behind, her face beaming with a smile as she motioned for them to take a seat. Utter relief swelled inside of her seeing them together again. All three were together, and yet... It pained her just like it did to them knowing someone so important was missing right now.

"Just leave everything by the door. I'll be back with the first-aid kit," Eliana announced, retreating to the small bathroom at the back of the apartment.

"Sorry to intrude on you like this," Gladio said.

"We were close to Lestallum, so we thought we'd drop by," Prompto added.

Eliana opened a cabinet door beneath the sink, and bent down to retrieve the first-aid kit she kept stored inside. Her fingers brushed over the harsh scratches the hard plastic had endured over its many uses throughout their trip together. She briefly pictured the open roads, the wind blowing through their hair and against their faces, huddled together in the comfort of an illustrious car...

"We shan't impose for long," Eliana heard Ignis say.

She giggled. She emerged from the bathroom carrying the kit in both of her hands. Eliana found all three boys sitting in her tiny living room rolling up sleeves and pant legs. The wounds weren't bad. She could mend them.

"Nonsense! I don't mind the company," Eliana replied. "Now then, who's first?"

Time did not seem important. Since the world had plunged into darkness, the concept of time seemed irrelevant. She made them coffee—Ebony, Ignis's favorite, she recalled—as she cut bandages, and cured their wounds. Yet, it seemed as time had indeed passed once she was done affixing a bandage on Prompto's arm.

"There. All done," she murmured.

He grinned. "Thanks, Ellie! You really did a good job!"

She huffed. "When have I never?"

"We should get going now," Ignis announced.

"So soon?" Eliana inquired sadly.

"I've got another place to get back to," Gladio mentioned.

Prompto's features soured. "We all know where you're headed off to, big guy."

Gladio grinned. "Can't keep my lady waiting."

Prompto jumped to his feet right then, facing Gladio with his fists pumped. "Well, I'm going back to Hammerhead!"

The cheery mood shattered. Eliana did not need to guess what Prompto's next words were going to be. Everyone knew the only reason why he returned to such a desolate place was because of Cindy. For a brief period of time, Eliana had forgotten what their current situation was. They weren't together anymore. Each of them had distanced themselves from one another ever since Noctis disappeared within the crystal in Gralea. With him gone, the once tight knit group fractured. These moments were rare and fleeting now. Just like that, they ended as fast as they came.

Eliana smiled regardless. "Be safe, you three. Especially you, Prompto. Out of the three, you're the worst for wear."

"Oh, come on! I only got a few scratches," he argued.

"We should be grateful Eliana can suture wounds," Ignis commented.

Gladio bellowed with laughter. "You might want to take Ellie with you, then."

"Okay, some of them were pretty bad," Prompto admitted, lifting his arm to inspect a neatly wrapped wound. Unlike Gladio and Ignis, Eliana had to thread a needle through a couple of gashes.

She reached out grasping his gloved hand in both of her hands. "Just promise me you'll come back no matter what."

Gladio clapped Ignis on his shoulder. A small smile curved at Ignis's lips. He could imagine the scene before him in his mind's eye. Prompto was certainly flustered by Eliana, and he wondered if it was more than just her words that affected him. Ignis had no doubt, though, of the warm and sweet expression on Eliana's face. It had been apparent from years on back she cared deeply for Prompto in more ways than one.

They barely heard the door open, or paid any notice of the two men slipping outside to give them a moment's privacy. She was alone with her high school friend still holding onto his hand. Prompto laughed albeit a bit nervously. Where was she suddenly coming from?

"Of course, I'll come back, Ellie. We won't forget you, right, guys?"

Prompto turned to look for them, but they were nowhere to be found. He turned inadvertently pulling his hand out of Eliana's grasp.

"Hey, guys! Where are you!?" Prompto exclaimed.

[Name] giggled again. "You better go."

"Yeah. Sorry to leave you like this, Eliana!"

He was out the door, too. It was so sudden. Fleeting. She wanted nothing more than to hold on, but time was moving forward. She had to move along with it hoping and praying for everything to come back as it was before everything fractured into pieces. Eliana laced her fingers and inclined her head as she closed her eyes.

 _Please, keep them safe_ , she prayed.

The door swung open making her jump. She was surprised to see Prompto at her doorway panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry," he breathed. "I just..."

Eliana held her breath. "Yes?"

Prompto walked up to her shooting her a grin. "I can't quite say good-bye like that. I'll come back, so just wait for me. I promise, okay?"

Eliana beamed. She imagined Ignis and Gladio must've said something to him. But, she paid no mind to it. She was grateful to them for watching out for her. Eliana cupped Prompto's face as she looked into his eyes once more.

"Go. You and Noct will pay dearly if you break your promise to me," she said.

Prompto grinned again laughing as he pulled away. "Count on it!"


End file.
